conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrish
Currently a work in progress. Classification and Dialects Carrish is a language spoken in Carriland by 11.4 million native speakers, or 77% of its inhabitants and by roughly 16 million native speakers worldwide. Carriland is an island to the east of England in the North Sea. The language was introduced to the island in the late 11th century by Norman invaders, which was previously inhabited by speakers of Old Norse. As the Old Norman dialects gained dominance, they gradually merged and were influenced by the Old Norse substratum, which gave rise to the development of Old Carrish, just as the ethnic French settlers and indigenous ethnic Norse intermingled to give rise the new Carrish people and ethnicity. Carrish continued to develop in isolation from the other Norman and Oïl languages with continuing Norse and Dutch influence, as Anglo-Norman died out in England and the other Norman languages developed in and near France with growing influence from Parisian French. Its family tree can be traced as Indo-European, Italic, Romance, Western, Gallo-Romance, Oïl, Norman, Carrish. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Carrish nouns possess grammatical gender (masculine or feminine) and number (singular or plural). In singular gender is entirely unmarked and thus gender usually cannot be determined in singular without prior knowledge. However, in plural, masculine and feminine nouns are distinguished, with regular masculine nouns being pluralized by -s and regular feminine nouns being pluralized by -es. Irregular nouns are inflected differently: masculine nouns ending in -z are inflected by adding -e (eg: fitz, pl. fitze), those ending in -s are inflected by adding -se (eg: urs, pl. ursse), feminine nouns ending in a vowel other than e are inflected with -ës (eg: nu, pl. nuës), and nouns of either gender ending with -e are inflected by simply adding -s (eg: m. aage, aages, f. oue, oues). Other than personal pronouns, Carrish nouns are not inflected for any other grammatical category other than gender and number. Verbs Syntax Lexicon Abandon- abandune Ability- abletie Able- able After- aprés Afraid- afraie Age- age Air- air Alphabet- abecedee Anger- angst Angry- angstus Ancient- aunkyn Ankle- kevil Apple- pom April- averil Arm- bras Attire- cledtyn August- Aust Azure- blœwet Bad- mal Bait- bait Back- dos Back away- wintche Barter- barate Battle- battail Be- este Be born- naiste Be late- retarde Beak- bek Bear- urs Beer- byr, œl Belly- pauntch, mague Bile- fyl Bird- wisel Bitch- put Bishop- evesk Black- nair Blouse- blus Blue- blœw Boil- bruille Bone- os Book- liver Bound- bund Brake(n)- haltur Brake(v)- halte Branch- brauntch Bread- pain Breakfast- disner Breast- sain Brother- frere Broke- broke Broker- broker Bronze- bronz Brown- brun Buck- cerf Bucket- buket Bunny- laperel Bush- busket Butter- bœr Cabbage- cabbetch Cake- wastel Candle- candel Canvas- caneves Captain- keften Capture- saise Carrish- Carries Carrot- carot Catch- catche Cater- acate Cattle- catel Call- calle Cauldron- caudren Causeway- cautchie Centimeter- centimeter Challenge- chalenge Chance- caunz Change- caunge Charge- carge Cheese- fromage, ost Cherry- cherys Chest- pitz Chew- masche Chicken- pullet Cliff- nes Clothe- clede, veste Cloud- nu Coin- quin Cold- fraid Color- culur Come- vene Complete- plentie Conceive- relade, aviee Cook- parle, quie Cotton- coten Count- cunte Courage- curage Court- curt Crescent- cressaunt Cross- cruis Crow- corbel Cry- críe Cubic- cubik Currant- Dad- fefé Dang- syt, mitte Daughter- fil Day- jur Dead- mort Death- mort Delay- delaie December- December Dessert- dusset Devil- dybel Diamond- dymaunt Dictionary- vervliver Dinner- festel Do- fe Doe- bitch Dough- past Down- dun Drink (n)- bever Drink (v)- baie Duke- duk Dune- myl Dune grass- melgrœs Dungeon- dongen Ear- orail Earth- Ter East- est Eat- maunge Embezzle- embesile England- Angleter English- Anglies Eraser- frottur Ewe- oue Except- sauf Eye- œy Faith- fai Fall- tumbe Father- pere Fashion- fetchen Fast- rade February- feverer Feed (n)- abesche, paiste Few- pui Fig- fig Finch- fink Finger- dait Fire- fœ Flock- floket Flower- flur Four- faren Foot- py Foreigner- waul For- pur Fork- furk Fox- fus France- Fraunz Freeze- gele French- Fraunzies Fruit- fruit Fuck- fute Furious- furys Fury- furie Garden- garden German- Dytch Germany- Dytchie Give drink to- abevere Glutton- gluten Go- alle Goat- kever God- Dy Gold- or Good- bun Goose- ganz, wi, auk Gray- gris Green- vert Grief- gryf Grow- craiste Guarantee- warantie Guardian- wardyn Guide- wide Hand- main Hard- dur Hare- lever Hatchet- hatchet Haul- hale Have- have Head- kyf Heart- cœr Hello- bunjur Hi- hee Hide a possession- embusche High- haut Hip- hauntch Horse- keval Host- hoste Hot- caud House- kes Humid- muker Hunger- faim Hungry- affaime Hurry- haste If- se Itch- yke Indigo- indik Infant- enfant Inside- daunz Iron (n)- Iron (v)- ferre Islet- hommet January- Genever Journey- jurne Joy- jui Joyous- juius Judge- juge July- Juillet June- Juin Kennel- kennel King- rai Knee- genu Knock down- abate Lamb- agnel Late- tardif Leg- gamb Lemon- citren Library- librarie Life- vie Light- lumyr Lilac- lilak Lime green- vertet Lion- lyn Liver- faie Lord- munhar Lunch- frocost Lung- pumen Madam- madem Maid- bunnitch Make thirsty- tœrste Man- omme Mansion- maisen March- Martch Marten- martren May- Mai Meal- repast Mercy- merce Milk- lait Mitten- miten Mister- munsyr Mother- mere Mom- memé Monday- mercrede Moon- lun Morning- main Morsel- morsel Mound- haug Mouth- buk Mug- mug Mutton- muten Navel- nombril Neck- cu New- nœf Night- nuit No- ne Nose- nes Nostril- nesel Note- not Nothing- nitz North- nord Norman- Normaund November- November October- Witover Oil- wille Orange- orenge Other- auter Oyster- wister Peanut- Gernot Pear- pair Pee (n)- pis Pee (v)- pisse Piece- styke Pig- pork Pink- ros Plank- plank Please- s’il vus plaist Please (v)- plaise Pocket- puket Poor- pur Pork- pork Potato- patatte Poultry- puletrie Pound- liver Prayer- praier Pregnant- lade Prince- prinz Profound- profund Provençal- Provenzal Pummel- abattre Puppy- cau Purple- purper Rabbit- conel Rain (n)- pluie Rain (v)-pluve Ram- ram Read- lie Red- ruge Remain- reste Return- verte Ribbon- ryben Rich- ritch Rise- munte Roast- rost Rock- rok Romance- Romanz Round- rund Rub- frotte Rude- rude Rush- rusche Rust- rust Sad- triste Sand- gryt, sabel Sark- Sarck Save- sauve Scare- afraie Scissors- kisel Seagull- mauve September- Setember Sister- sœr Silver- argent Sheep- muten Shelter- aber Shit- merd Short- curt Shrink- schrinke Skin- pel Skull- test Sky- cyl Slice (n)- Slice (v)- mangle Slow- lent Snake- slang Soft- dus Soften- abunne Soil- suil Son- fitz Sound- sun Soup- sup South- sud Sparrow- passerel Squirrel- esquirel Star- estail Stomach- estomak Stop- arreste Strange- estrange Stun- colle Sturdy- esturde Sun- solail Surplus- bunte Surprise- estunne Swallow- glute Thirst- tœrst Thirsty- tœrste Thousand- mille Thumb- puce Tiger- tiguer Toast (n)- tost Toast (v)- toste Tomato- tomate Tomorrow- demain Tongue- lang Tooth- dent Touch- tutche Town- burg Trap- wil Tricky- rus Troublemaker- baratur Truth- vertie Urn- urn Venison- venesen Victory- saisyn Violet- vylet Vixen- fyxen Wage- wage Wait- waite Wallet- walet War- wer Warrior- werryr Wasp- wesp Water- iyw Wear down- fraie Weasel- wisel Weight- pund Well- byn Welcome- bynvenu West- west Wet- muist White- blaunk Whore- putyn William- Willem Witch- hex Woman- dam, fem Womb- usterus Wood- buis Word- verv World- mund Yellow- gaune Yes- wil Example text We ate mutton and soup for dinner and I cut the cake for dessert. Nus havuns maunge dœ muten et de la sup pur le festel et Y hai mangle le wastel pur le dusset. Nothing was your own except the few cubic centimeters in your skull. Nitz n'estait a tai sauf les puis cubiks centimeters daunz ta test. Water is a boring drink. It's true. Le iyw est un bever annuius. C'est vrai. The lumberjacks chopped down fifteen trees today and dragged them into town. Les buschens hont colle chinze arbers wi et les hont hales en burg.Category:Romance conlangs